Gweni Damar CP
Gweni Damar nee Korinas is the first wife of Legate Damar. She is co-wife to Questa Damar and is known mostly for her kindhearted attitude, as well as her penchant for bursting into tears. Gweni comes from the Korinas family who works closely with Legate Damar in the triumvirate. Background Information Gweni grew up in a high class, rich family. She was prepared from a young age to be betrothed in marriage to seal political ties. Her mother, Miriam, was killed in a showdown with mEron Bern in the attempt to assassinate Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus Miriam was caught in the crossfire and later died of her injuries. Her brother Aarix was killed in the Dominion War. Gweni later named a son in his honour. Personal Life Brodel Kassat (2391-Current): Gweni met her lover via Fren Danan who would take her to the Culat Cafe while she was setting him up to be married. When Gweni's marriage was on the rocks, she chased after Brodel, both of them going on public dates with the other until she reconciled with her family. When Corat ultimately was unable to keep his marriage together, he agreed to have Brodel move into the residence as the chef. From there on, Brodel and Gweni had an ongoing affair monitored and approved by her husband in attempts to make up for his terrible behaviour in the past. Current Spouse(s) Corat Damar Gweni met her husband, Corat Damar CP, in an arranged marriage at the young age of sixteen. Corat and his womanizing ways, however, resulted in Gweni getting pregnant before she was married. In hopes of hiding this fact from her father, Corat proposed to her earlier than he had anticipated and they were quickly married. Coming into the household as second wife to Talia Sarex, Gweni was a very shy and obedient wife. It was not until Talia divorced and Corat brought Questa into the home, did Gweni's true personality begin to shine. In December of 2384, Dayin Letho-Evek convinced Gweni to have a very brief affair, which was quickly stopped when Gweni realized she was in over her head. Splitting from her husband and co-wife in 2391, she almost left them when her loneliness became too much but they reconciled briefly but it did not last long. They are estranged but living in the same house. They have six children together. Previous Spouse(s) Questa Damar Gweni met her co-wife, Questa Damar CP, through the woman's marriage to her current husband Corat. As best friends, the co-wives are able to intermingle and delegate tasks according to their strengths. The two share a sexual relationship outside of their husband - a relationship that resulted in their daughter between them named Gwen. Because of Questa's introduction into the marriage, married life in general got better for Gweni. Questa was able to control Corat's temper, allowing both more freedoms. In 2386, Gweni and Questa got into one of their biggest fights when Questa told her co-wife of her indiscretion with Avarin Indus - prompting Gweni to forbid her from being alone with the man. When Questa was caught having an affair and caused her husband to have a heart attack, Gweni also became distant with her co-wife. Questa was assassinated by mKhoal Pardek at the Richardson wedding reception. They have one child together. Children Gweni has six children with Corat Damar including Kegen Damar CP, Lana Damar, Aarix Damar CP, Yorkin Damar CP, Corat Damar, Jr. CP and Quin Damar. Please see their links for more information. Gweni has one child with Questa Damar named Gwen Damar. Gweni has three step-children from Corat named Cydja Munroe, Hayden Liu and Soliel Liu. Gweni has three step-children from Questa named Miniya Evek CP, Lali Richardson and Kalili Munroe CP. Gweni has nine co-children from Questa and Corat named Madi Damar CP, Suni Maddix, Ani Damar, Aimi Damar, Diori Damar CP, Vasti Damar, Korina Damar CP, Cana Damar, and Nila Damar. Gweni has one co-child from Questa and Avarin Indus named Rrin Damar. Gweni has two co-children from Talia and Corat named Mayana Damar and Torel Korinas. Gweni has one adopted son named Khoal Damar. Grandchildren Please refer to the Damar Children CP page for more information on Gweni's grandchildren. 1 Gweni Damar CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2360 Category:All Characters